


Somebody to you

by nothingofnote



Category: Andromeda, Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingofnote/pseuds/nothingofnote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harper tries to clean up the slipstream drive and gets distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody to you

Harper was in the slipstream core trying to sort things out. The place had got out of control. Even by his standards. The engineer had been told that anyone else didn't stand a chance of finding anything useful in there if it was needed and the self proclaimed genius wasn't around. Only he may have heard the last part something else entirely may have been said to him when he was told a clean up was needed. So that was exactly what he was doing and why he was stuck there sorting out tools.

He was ducking back under the walkway to grab more tools to reorganize when he felt something pass very close to his head. The second time it happened he reached out to grab the offending object and tugged it.

He was rewarded with a squeal.

And a boot.

Which he held up triumphantly as his prize.

Then there was a foot on his head. Harper reached to grab the ankle of the offending foot. But the foot got away.

_" < Too Slow! >"_ Came the voice from over him, translated into common for him.

"Aw c'mon you know I can't say anything when you talk like that." He scrambled around and up the ladder stopping so his chin was on the metal.

"Ain't gonna say anything to me anyways." She giggled. Harper frowned. "I'm gonna need my boot back." 

" I don't think you are." The engineer climbed up the rest of the ladder.

"Am I interrupting something Mr. Harper?" 

Harper nearly dropped the boot onto the deck below as he heard the question. "No, boss. We're clearing everything up just like you asked." He glanced down at Kaylee now in front of him as he'd turned to face Dylan. "Right Kaylee?"

Kaylee sat cross legged on the walkway leaning back against Harper's legs as he stood behind her when she saw Dylan. "He stole my boot, Cap'n." 

Dylan just shook his head. Beka could deal with them. No, the first officer couldn't. He was going to make sure the two got on the _Maru_ and took whatever trip it was Harper had spent the week begging to be allowed to take. He would miss the one person who called him Captain willingly though. 

"I'm giving you the time. Go. Both of you." Before he decided to change his mind. Who ever had said having the two engineers would make things easier for him was clearly delusional. When they got things done yes they did but when they were like this then they just caused him a headache. Andromeda too as she kept a watch over them. He couldn't do anything about it. They were his civilian crew. More than that. He saw it was good for Harper.


End file.
